


Candy in Her Pockets

by reunited



Series: Inside Chaldea and the Grand Orders [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Master & Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: Altera and her Master who is in every sense a normal girl, in a war. So, Master tries to add some normality to their everyday lives.[Pre-Solomon Singularity]





	Candy in Her Pockets

**Author's Note:**

> Going by alphabetical order, Altera is written next.
> 
> A bit short, but it's good enough for me, and it's in Altera's point of view on how Yuu tries to still be normal.

One of the things that Altera had noticed about Master Yuu was that her pockets were often full of candy. One of her master's excuses being that her pockets had no use besides holding candy. Altera had questioned why her master often did things like this. But, soon it became something normal and something she got accustomed to.

Her Master was ... eccentric in a normal way. Or more appropriate to say she was human and young despite her eyes looking old. Master seemed experienced, yet at the same time she was still new. New to being a magus, a master or even being in a war.

Altera supposes that her Master shouldn't be experiencing wars nor seeing people die. She wishes that Master could be normal and away from the battlefield. But at the same time, she's glad that she met her master.

She watches as her Master yell out a command, and she stands straight with sword in hand. So, she'll treasure the time right now, this moment till the day she'll have to leave her Master. But for now, she thinks, ' _Master can still lean on me._ '

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit sentimental, but I hope that it feels Altera.


End file.
